


interview; his and others.

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry gets a job as an Auror and doesn't feel good about it.





	interview; his and others.

 

If living with Vernon taught him much it was that interviews mattered. OK, so Harry had spent his childhood hoping Vernon would fail his but _still_. Harry learned a lot growing up and even his short years in the world of magic told him that interviews mattered there too. 

So when he was offered a job without one and without the N.E.W.Ts needed either he felt small and then he felt angry. And that is why it took Harry Potter a year to sign on to his training course. He was not afraid. He was not jaded. He was angry.


End file.
